The Only Truth I Know
by WinglessCrows
Summary: Zoro knew that this world held many more things than he could ever begin to comprehend and in this chaotic, unreliable and fantastic world, he only knew one truth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

The only truth I know

The world is full of unresolved mysteries and wonders. There is no way to know what is going on everywhere and there is no way of figuring if what you are told is true or not. When Zoro first heard of the existence of devil fruits, they had been mere rumours and not many believed that they existed, and now, sailing through the New World, encountering a devil fruit user was just as normal as the sun rising every morning. The world always had something more to offer, whether that be in the form of an ability or a power like devil fruits, haki or something superhuman; or in the form of a wonder like that of the void century, or people living in the sky or on the bottom of the ocean. Zoro knew that this world held many more things than he could ever begin to comprehend and in this chaotic, unreliable and fantastic world, he only knew one truth.

At first he thought he had known many truths, but that was long ago and he knew better now. He knew what to trust, and more importantly, what not to trust. Because people say that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, but on the Grand Line, east and west are just words and for all he knew, the sun could rise in the north and set in the south. People say that when the sun is up it is day, yet Zoro has on numerous occasions witnessed as the day turned to night in the middle of the so-called day and then change back again within only a few minutes. People say that what is dead will never rise, yet Zoro has witnessed the dead and fought the dead, and people say that everyone eventually fails, because it is impossible to keep on winning and yet Zoro sees as his Captain stands strong and never loses a fight of any kind.

And like the world his Captain is a mystery. He claims that he needs help and that he cannot possibly do anything without his crew, but time and time again he leads them, he pulls them and pushes them, and he does it all by himself. He claims to not know much, yet he understands so much more than anyone, because he understands people. He understands their actions, even if they themselves don't. He understands their words, and even if they lie both to him and themselves, he will somehow always know the truth. He understands Zoro and everything about him, and though Zoro prides himself in being the one to understand their Captain the best, he honestly cannot figure him out. There is always more to him, always another layer and always another mystery.

His Captain is chaotic, just like the ocean he rides and the wind he commands. He never stops moving, he is hard to follow and impossible to predict. He saves his enemies and fights his friends, and all with good reason. He smiles during hardships and cries in times of happiness. He raises his voice when he should be quiet and holds his silence when he should use words. He never does what he should and never sticks to a plan, and why would he? The script is boring and he would rather make up the story as he goes.

His Captain is unreliable like the seasons they live in. He somehow always manages to get into trouble, even if there was no threat to be found. He fights when he should run, runs when he should bow down and bows down when he should fight. He says that he will never do anything too reckless, yet that's all he ever does. He promises that he will always stay strong no matter what, yet when he and Zoro are the only people there, he vents his anger, screams his frustrations and cries his sorrow, because with great strength comes great weakness and one can never just have one. He is unreliable and yet Zoro relies on him more than anything or anyone else.

And Zoro's Captain is fantastic. He looks at the world like no one else and sees things that no one else does. Sometimes Zoro thinks that he can see glimpses of the world his Captain lives in and he wishes he could stay there forever. It's not some sort of fairy tale land, where everything is rainbows, sunshine and unicorns, it's more than that. It's a world full of adventures, trials to overcome, possibilities and dreams. And Zoro looks at the world through his own eyes and thinks that maybe his Captain's way of looking at the world might just be more accurate than his. Because where Zoro sees person, his Captain sees an ambition, a dream. Where Zoro sees an island, his Captain sees an adventure. And where Zoro sees the greatest swordsman in the world, his Captain sees him.

And maybe Zoro is slowly starting to change the way he looks at the world. Because where he first saw greed he now sees compassion. Where he first saw cowardice, he now sees bravery. Where he first saw a fool, he now sees a brother. Where he first saw ignorance, he now sees kindness. Where he first saw betrayal, he now sees knowledge. Where he first saw a threat, he now sees a friend. Where he first saw horror, he now sees joy. And where he first saw a young boy reaching out his hand, asking him to join the crew that he had yet to find, to go on an adventure he had yet to discover and to sail to a destination that was yet unknown, Zoro now sees the King of the Pirates.

And in this world where nothing is what it seems, Zoro only knows one truth and its name is Luffy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing this. The story is very self-explanatory, so I'll just encourage you to favorite if you liked it and leave a little, cheeky review with your thoughts :3 Thank you for reading!**


End file.
